


Fire Dust

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How easy it could all be, when it was really just too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ June 14, 2010.

How fragile he really was. How easily he could be broken.   
  
Beneath that smiling face, hardened from the glinting, unforgiving sunlight reflecting off calcimine and sandstone, from the grit and grind of acid-eroded sandstorms. How easily that smile could be snapped. So easily it was to see, that no matter how baked his skin became from the sun, no matter how tough from gripping cliff faces and handlebars, no matter how thick from years and years of fighting and surviving—no matter what, it’d be so easily to snap his neck and watch his body deflate and stiffen.   
  
How easy it was, to bite and cut his skin until he bled. How easily he could wrap his hands around his neck and choke him, strangle him until that smile slipped from his face, the nails stopped clawing at his arms, the air in his lungs finally extinguished. How easy it would be to make him shut his eyes and never see again.   
  
And yet…  
  
And yet how he wanted to always be reflected in those eyes, how easily he cradled the head against his own as he kissed him, how gently he pressed his tongue against his skin, tasting the lifeline he stole from him almost unwillingly. How easy it was to forget, if only for a moment, that it was nothing but that moment, nothing beyond and nothing behind. The sandstorms would rage and he would drift away into the backdrop once the water from the reservoir drained. It almost made him sick to realize how easily he could forget he would outlive him for centuries, that after a few years he wouldn’t even see this man again. How easy it was to pretend.   
  
How easy it was to breathe in the scent of him, to steal his air and steal his blood and steal everything. How easy it was for everything to burn away, and turn to dust.


End file.
